haunted_mansion_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
TIM DA 005
Dreamfinder and Figment (TIM DA 005) is a comic published in 2012 on DeviantArt by Timid Star. Description A sketched portrait of Dreamfinder and Figment. Author's Comment “So, in the past month, I've been reading about the original Journey Into Imagination ride at EPCOT and, even though I've never been to Walt Disney World, I've really come to appreciate all the thought and meaning behind the ride and these two characters, Dreamfinder and his little dragon creation, Figment… especially Dreamfinder. From what I've seen of the ride on video clips it really was a ride that not only took you through a metaphorical journey of the imagination process, but at the same time really inspired you to see what wonderful things you could create with your own imagination. The Epcot Legacy site does a great job explaining what this ride and the whole Imagination Pavilion it was located in was really about, as well as EPCOT itself. After reading it, it saddened me to see that a lot of that original spirit and intention had been lost. I'm kinda starting to feel that about Disneyland too. A lot of new rides in both parks seem to have to have a movie tie-in these days in order for Disney not to take any risks. Now, they have made some pretty neat movie based rides, that I admit, but I'd like to see a few more original creations, like Pirates off the Caribbean or The Haunted Mansion, with some original characters. Those were originals and risks, yet now, they've become Disney classics. Heck, Disneyland itself was a huge risk. I'm not saying Disneyland/Disney World are terrible now, but that I feel they can be better, so much better. I guess I'd I'd like to see some more 'imagination' in some new attractions and not as much 'How can we turn the latest popular Disney/Pixar movie into an attraction?'. But, I know, taking risks with original ideas also means taking risks with money. I guess that's why I've come to have a fondness for the original Journey into Imagination ride, even though I never rode it. (And really wished I could've.) It's not so much the ride itself, but the spirit of the ride and what it represented and what Dreamfinder represented. That with imagination anything is possible and how "one little spark of inspiration" can lead us to new and wonderful ideas…which really was what Disney, Disneyland, and Disney World was/is about. Yeah, I sound corny, I know, but I guess as an artist and writer, learning about the whole intention behind the JII attraction and it's whole purpose of explaining the imagination process really touched me. Count me in with all the others who'd love to see ol' Dreamfinder return. At least Figment's still around. I'm sorry if this sounded like a rant (which wasn't my intention). I do love Disney and Disneyland, and hope to go to Disney World someday. Wow all this, just to explain why I wanted to do a little pic of Dreamfinder and Figment. And Dreamfinder's arm still looks off.” Category:Comic Database Category:By Timid Star Category:Featuring Dreamfinder Category:Featuring Figment Category:2015 Category:DeviantArt comic